The Android Testing Initiative
by OceansandStars
Summary: She was booted up. She had no memory of anything. She didn't know anything. Anything but testing and how important it was to do it. She never knew her name, but if she did know it, she wouldn't be called by it anyway. SHE only ever refers to her as 'you' or 'Number 21'. She knows that all she needs to do is get through the testing, and everything should be fine, right?


As she was dragged by her mother through the facility, the toxic gas crept closer and closer to them. The 10 year old girl struggled to hold onto both her mother's and best friend's hands as they ran through the corridors. Before she could react, something hit her hand, causing her to let go of her friend, who was now trapped behind rubble. The girl's mother kept pulling her on though. When they finally stopped, her mother unlocked the door and pulled everyone in, shutting the door behind her. Her and a few other scientists ran to the computers and typed in something that opened up several little doors and they rushed to get the people in them, including the girl. The last thing she saw before losing all of her consciousness was her own mother choking on the sickly green gas that entered through the vents.=====Many, Many Years Later=====I woke up in a surrounding I have no recollection of. I have no memory of anything, and if I did, it was not accessible. I found myself lying on a table-like surface and sat up. I felt different, even though I didn't know what different should feel like. I didn't know anything. I was just….blank. As if I were a whiteboard entirely covered in notes and drawings, then were wiped clean. Not a trace of anything left there. I tried to stand up to find myself slightly unbalanced. I noticed a sort of metal stick attached to my heal, or, what kind of looks somewhat similar to a foot. Which I determined to be the cause of my unsteadiness. I heard a sort of buzzing and then a voice coming from…..well….everywhere."Hello. Welcome to the Aperture Science Robotic Testing Initiative. Any questions you may have can and will be answered at the end of the tests. Please continue through the newly-opened portal to your left."The voice was feminine and very, very intimidating. I looked to my left and sure enough, there was a bluish hole in the wall that showed what-I assume-is on the other side. I stepped through and found myself in an entire different area than before. I looked back and saw the opening was now an orange color. I stepped through again and it was once again blue. I looked at the blue 'portal' and saw a person in a glass box. I turned to look at the wall and saw that the wall was glass. There was the orange opening, and the person was looking at it. I stepped through again, trying to catch this strange person, but found myself just grabbing the air. I carefully stepped through the portal again and saw a foot in the blue portal. Feeling rather ridiculous now, I realized that was me. I don't know how these portals work, but however they do, it's definitely not normal. Whatever normal should be.I took my foot out of the orange portal and walked around the glass box that I was in. I stopped for a second to take a better look at the room. Sure enough, what I was lying on was a table. There was a computer set up in there for whatever reason, but I wouldn't know how to operate that, so I don't understand why whoever had it in there kept it there. I didn't bother pondering on this, and kept moving on. I soon was met by a glass elevator stopping in the room and the door to it opening. I stepped inside and the door closed behind me. As the elevator moved downwards, the voice started speaking once again."Most of the androids malfunctioned as soon as the portal opened because their computer brains couldn't handle it. You're only the fifth out of 20 androids to get through here. Congratulations. As part of a required protocol I am to wish you good luck on the next test. I won't though. Testing isn't luck-based."I wondered what she meant, but didn't ponder on it too long. Before I knew it, the door opened and I needed to get out of the elevator. I walked into the room and saw a box and a button. Almost automatically, I knew to put the-abnormally large-box on the giant button. The door behind me opened and I ran through. This was going to be easy. I hoped. 


End file.
